How dreams can Save You
by Tsukiko Ketsuki
Summary: Emilie is new to Elm Street but it doesn't take long for Freddy to start stalking her dreams. Yet there's something different about this girl and freddy doesn't know what to do. Then, when given the chance, could SHE have the power to save freddy's soul?


AHA! I'm baaaacckk!!! Yeah, sorry about being terrible at posting stuff regularly. i know, I suck... BUT, here it is! The remake of "My best Nightmare". So far it's not so different from the first, but it's going to go the complete opposite direction (as far as plotline goes) in later chapters, and I SWEAR ON MY LIFE that i am going to finish this version of the story, even if it KILLS me. So, thanks for still reading! you all are AWESOME! And with that, Our story begins.....

* * *

The rain had begun to fall at a steady pace as our small family station wagon made it's way down winding roads. Close behind us, a large moving van followed.

I sigh exasperatedly to myself. It was almost as if that damn van was mocking me! Though that's a silly thing to think, I know. How on earth could it be mocking me? Neither the van, nor it's driver, knew of my plight. It's quite senseless of me to try and involve them in all of this. After all, they didn't know about all of the close friends I was leaving behind in chicago. They didn't know about the neighborhood we abandoned, at which i had spent all of my seventeen years growing up. And they most certainly didn't know that with every passing mile I was wishing desperately that we were headed back in the opposite direction.

No, they just didn't know.

Bringing myself out of my reverie, I turned my attention to the backseat window. While watching the scenery fly by, I noticed a sign as our car continued on through the thick downpour of raindrops. Squinting, I can make out the words in bold white lettering that read; "Welcome to Springwood"

I groan audibly. We were finally here. Our new hometown, and the end of my life as I had known it.

"Oh come on Emilie," my dad piped up from the front seat (obviously in response to my groan). "You need to cheer up!"

"Cheer up?" i ask (rhetorically of course). "How am i supposed to cheer up when I'm leaving behind everyone and everything I was once close to?"

"I know it's hard Emilie," my father replied, his smooth and scholarly voice as clam as ever. "But Chicago never really worked well for our family. It's not very supportive of my job, and let's face it, our neighborhood was pretty "rough", so to speak. A small, clean, town like Springwood will be a good change for us!"

"Couldn't you have just waited one more year before you moved?" I complained. "You know, that way I wouldn't be legally bound to you anymore and i could've stayed back HOME!"

"Oh stop it Em',"

This time it was my mother's voice that emanated from the front of the car.

"Can't you just give this town a chance?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Give the town a chance"? That was the LAST thing I wanted to do!

"Your mom's right Emilie," my dad concurred. "But don't worry, if you REALLY don't like Springwood, you're free to move out when you turn eighteen."

"My plan exactly," I thought to myself, though I said nothing in response to my father's statement.

We drove in silence for a few more minutes until my dad's voice broke the quiet.

"I think this is our street up ahead!" He announced, adjusting his spectacles and looking intently at a small map he held in his hand. "Yep, it's right here. Elm Street!"

Our car made a sharp right turn onto the road.

I surveyed the area with a critical eye. Houses were on either side of the street, almost exactly paralleled to each other. They were decent sized homes, though with an air of similarity about them all.

We rolled to a stop in front of one of the houses. It was a bit larger than the ones on either side of it, white, with a green roof. It was pleasant enough to look at, but somehow it struck me as creepy.

I looked to the house number; 1428.

"1428 Elm street, huh?" I thought with a smile. "I kinda like it."

I got out of the car, still looking over the house.

"Hey dad!" I called, turning around to find him giving instructions to the moving men.

"Whatcha' need Emilie?" He asked, after he had finished his instructions.

"Can I have a room on the second floor?"

"Hmm…" he mused, though I saw a smile playing at his lips. "I don't know…"

"Well, I think it's the least you could do," I shot back playfully. "ESPECIALLY after taking me away from everything near and dear to me…."

"How can I argue with that?" My dad laughed, throwing his arms up in mock defeat.

"Here, you can go on in. I'm going to make sure all our things get in to where they need to be." And with that he threw me the keys to the house.

With a small smile I dashed to the front door and got it open within seconds. After a quick look around the front hall, I raced up the stairs and entered the first room on the right.

I first noticed it was white, just like the rest of the damn house.

"Okay, first thing we're doing is getting some color in here," I muttered. "all this white is going to drive me insane!"

Color aside, I found myself quite enthralled by the room. It was spacious and well lit, and it even had a lovely black-silled window.

"As far as MY room goes, I think we have a winner here."

I strolled over to the window. "You certainly weren't in my old room," I told it dryly. I had to admit, I still was upset about leaving chicago, but this new place wasn't NEARLY as bad as I thought it'd be.

I gazed out the window contentedly, idly wondering about what my friends were doing, then suddenly something outside caught my eye.

I could see, on a hill in the distance, a looming figure of what seemed to be some sort of power-pant. The rain had begun to clear up a little while ago, so my vision was hardly impaired, and yes, it really did seem to be a power-plant or perhaps warehouse, and a pretty old one at that! It was very ominous to look at, and I could almost feel a chill go down my spine….

"What're you looking' at?"

I stifled a scream, but I recognized the voice. "DAD! Could you knock next time?"

"Sorry," He grinned. "Did I scare you?"

"Hardly," I joked. "You aren't exactly a frightening figure, dad ."

He smiled, looking down at his thin body and probably thinking of his "nerd-like" stature. He knew he was by no means intimidating, but he gave a shrug and moved over by me to stand by the window.

"So is this going to be your room?" he asked, giving my curly blonde hair a ruffle.

"Knock it off," I scolded him with a smile. "And yeah, I think this is the room for me!"

"Woah!" he said with a playful shudder, catching sight of the power-plant. "You sure you want to wake up every morning and see THAT?

"Doesn't bother me," I replied.

My dad smiled at me again. "Well, then I'll tell the movers to set up your bed in here, and they'll bring in some of your clothes. We can worry about all your other things tomorrow okay?"

"Fine with me," I grinned, and watched as he made his way out of the room to go tell the movers their new instructions.

I looked out the window one last time before running downstairs after him to help with the boxes.

Somehow I got the feeling that this town was going to be alright. Though, even deeper than that, I got the feeling that something big (yet I couldn't tell if it was good or bad) was waiting for me here!


End file.
